Mad Father - Doll End
by lovelifegirl
Summary: The "Bad End" In Mad Father.


Dr. Alfred Drevis was now wondering through halls in search of his daughter, Aya Drevis. He was holding his chainsaw infront of himself and was calling out to her. He was becoming mad, and was sick of this game of "Hide and Seek" with his daughter. Although he was enjoying himself, he was now starting to get a little frustrated at the little 11 year old. He heard her little footsteps running towards his "Alter" room. He made his way through the basement searching for her

'Aaaaayaaaaa' he'd call out, with no response. It didn't worry him though, he'd soon find her. He finally found her in the hallway which connected the basement from the alter room.

"I foooound yoooou" he laughed, as he held his chainsaw up in the air with his right hand. Aya screamed, and she turned around, quickly fumbling around with the door knob, but to no avail. 'Father', ever so slowly made his way towards Aya. His smile became more sinister as he got closer to his young daughter. Aya still twisted, and turned the knob in panic as her crazy father waved around his bloodied chainsaw. His eyes wide open, as he looked down upon her. Finally Aya managed to open the door and quickly raced into the next room. This was her chance to get away from him. She was a lot faster than her father, especially since he was carrying the heavy, mechanical device. She jolted towards the next door that she could see, but suddenly tripped infront of the Alter, on bright red carpet. She gasped as she lifted her upper body from the hard floor.

"What?!" she turned in fright and saw a doll. Its arm wrapped around her ankle. Its red eyes stared into her soul, and almost tried to look a little innocent with its small mouth formed into a slight smile. The doll was beautiful, with its light porcelain-like skin, and dark brown hair, bangs falling on the front of her face. A white lolita headpiece was on the crown of the dolls head, and matched the frills on the plum coloured dress that it wore. The doll appeared to look like Aya herself, and she began to wonder if this was the reason why this girl had been apart of her fathers sick science experiment. The doll laughed in a creepy way.

"Come be with us.." the doll whispered to Aya.

"Nooooo!" Aya screamed back. Aya then noticed her father standing on the alter. More fear and panic seemed to strike at her.

"Thats enough of our game of tag. Aya." her father calmly stated to her.

"I have to keep you still don't I?" he added.

"Let GOO!" Aya cried. Warm tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall at this point. Was her father really going to do this to her? He couldn't, could he?

"I didn't want to hurt you. Aya... its a shame" her father continued as he ignored her cries.

"No... Stop. father..." Aya's plea was now weak.

"But I can cover your leg with a skirt easily enough. So it should be fine" He smiled. He had this all figured out. It didn't matter if he had to cut off her leg, although he was hoping i wouldn't have to resort to that point. He wanted to keep every part of her in tact, but she wouldn't comply, so thats what he had to do.

"I don't want this..." Aya cried more.

"I wanted to stay with father... I love you... father" Aya was desperate now. She loved father. She trusted him, but now she was scared. Scared of what he was going to do to her. He was going to turn her into one of his experiments. She wanted to grow up and grow old. See what the future had for her. Not this. She still loved father, but she was scared of him now.

"So please... stop this...!" she yelled.

"Aya..." Father readied his chainsaw, holding it up and getting ready to start it.

"Don't worry. Father and Aya will always be together now." he looked down, smiling. He was finally getting what he wanted. Now she'd never have to grow old. He could preserve her innocence and beauty forever, where only he could admire. He didn't have to worry about anyone taking her or standing in his way. Unlike his wife. The only person who really stood in his way, from completing this experiment, all that time ago.

"So rest in peace...Aya..." He looked at her smiling. Finally. He could finally do it. Turn his precious little girl into the most beautiful artwork he could ever create. He started the chainsaw, and it rumbled loudly. Aya looked at the chainsaw in horror. No... she screamed in her head.

"I. Love. You" he yelled over the loud noises of the chainsaw as he held it up ready to strike.

The chainsaw descended lower towards her and she screamed.

_**SLICE**_

Blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, the ground, on the chainsaw, and more landed on Alfred. His mouth curved widely across his face, so far, he was baring teeth.

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahaahahahahha" Alfred laughed. His laugh echoing throughout the room, and his eyes widened even further. He became crazed at what he'd finally done.

After a few hours of cleaning and dressing 'Aya' up, he set her down on a little red and golden throne in the middle of a doll room. Alfred had also cleaned himself up. Getting a new pair of specs, as his last ones broke in his little game with Aya, and he changed his coat because he couldn't be seen in blood splattered clothing.

"Aya, your new dress looks wonderful on you!" Alfred exclaimed. He was excited as a smile formed across his face. He tied a big white ribbon in her hair, and put on a nice dark pink, victorian style dress dress on her, with a matching coloured choker. He gently set her arms on her lap, her right hand on top of her left. Her dead eyes looked half asleep and stared down onto the ground, her gaze never leaving the same spot.

"Well its about time to sleep" Her father said to her. He leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He turned and slowly made his way out of the room. Finally, what all those experiments led up to. He smiled as he felt rather proud of himself, and closed the door behind him.

Aya couldn't move in her new state. She tried so hard to move her legs, her arms, her fingers, anything. She couldn't even turn her eyes. She was stuck like this. Forever. And she was stuck forever with her_ Mad Father._

_Someone... Anyone... Please... Help Me..._


End file.
